fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ogura Rumi
Ogura Rumi (小倉ルミ Ogura Rumi) is the only Cure and main character of True Happiness Pretty Cure! She appears to be a 14-year-old and does not remember who she really is. Her alter ego is Cure Shining Spark (キュアシャイニングスパーク Kyua Shainingu Supāku) and her form change is Sweetie Pop (スィーティーポップ Suītī Poppu). Later, it is revealed her true form is Alumi (アルミ Arumi). After the events of episode 25, she can no longer access her human form unless she is transformed into Cure Shining Spark. Personality Rumi is very ditzy, especially when she tries to help someone in any situation. She can sometimes be very successful in doing so, though. She does not like seeing people getting angry or falling into conflict, but when things get too out of hand, she reveals she has an incredible punch. Appearance History Meeting Halo and Becoming Cure Shining Spark Understanding Her Responsibilities Unlocking the Memory Form True Identity Final Battle and Epilogue Relationships Cure Shining Spark The yellow light shining from above! Cure Shining Spark! 上から輝く黄色の光！キュアシャイニングスパーク！ Ue kara kagayaku kiiro no hikari! Kyua Shainingu Supāku! Cure Shining Spark (キュアシャイニングスパーク Kyua Shainingu Supāku) is Rumi's alter ego. She has the power of light. For some reason, in this form only, she has a tendency to end her sentences with "-nanora" (ナノラ), "-nora" (ノラ), and "-ro" (ロ). To transform, Rumi needs her PreChanMirror and PreCards for the form and to use the phrase Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! Sweetie Pop Sweetie Pop (スィーティーポップ Suītī Poppu) is the only Form Change that Cure Shining Spark can use. Her powers are mostly related to candy and has its own attack, Sugar Rush. Unlike other Cures, she can also fight normally in this form, but she cannot access attacks performed in her Cure alter ego. Shining Memory Spark A memory to remember and a reason for the future! Shining Memory Spark! 覚えておく記憶と今後の理由！シャイニングメモリスパーク！ Oboete oku kioku to kongo no riyū! Shainingu Memori Supāku! Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Golden Beam Flash' (ゴールデンビームフラッシュ Gōruden Bīmu Furasshu) - Her solo finisher where she uses her LovePreBrace and strikes a swift, vertical line in front of the enemy that eventually encases it in a beam of light and purifies it. *'Sugar Rush' (シュガーラッシュ Shugā Rasshu) - Sweetie Pop's main attack where she strikes a pose that leads to her making a circle motion with her arm and LovePreBrace. She then dances to each area where the enemy is, striking several poses that encase them in glowing circles before returning to her starting point to make one final pose. The circles are now solids in white, brown, and pink, and trap the enemies. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Shining Barrier' (シャイニングバリア Shainingu Baria) - A sub-attack which involves Cure Shining Spark creating a barrier around her to protect herself and anything caught within it. There is a civilian version of this, without any incantation, but rather done on her will. Etymology Ogura (小倉): Translates to "small warehouse", which can refer to certain scenes in these videos. Rumi (ルミ): The name has many different writings and meanings, but the true reason behind her name is the katakana being very similar to her real name's katakana, only off by one symbol. Songs Trivia *Rumi, specifically as Alumi, is the first character to originally come from a different universe and appear in a Pretty Cure series. In this case, she is from the Taiko no Tatsujin video game series. *She is the first Cure to have a verbal tic, and in this case three. **As of episode 25, she gains a fourth verbal tic ("ra ro"). *Rumi is the first Cure to have a power in civilian, although this is only shown as Alumi. **She is also the second known fan Cure, preceding Shirosora Pearl, to have the ability to create a barrier in civilian form. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Standalone Cures Category:True Happiness Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Yellow Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Cure Believe's Cures